Candy Heart Confessions
by Kodaijin Yurei
Summary: Seto and Jou are showing the group that they are in a relationship. And what better day then V-day! SetoJou if you could not tell and a small bit of YamiYugi


Disclaimer~ The rights where finally up on e-bay and I outbid everyone to get them! What do you mean they are the fake rights! Ok so maybe I don't own them after all.

Me~ Ok this is my V-day fic for all you people!

Myself~ And it sucks.

Me~ No it does not!

Myself~ You sure about that.

I~ Yes she is right.

Me~ When did you turn on me I?

I~ I am just stating a fact.

Me~ ::sniff sniff:: Well onto the fic and lets let the readers decide if it sucks or not.

Candy Heart Confessions

"Seto Kaiba I refuse to have you be a stuck up prick tomorrow." Mokuba glared, hands settling on his hips.

"I can be as stuck up as I want. Its not like I have a reason to care." Seto glared back words laced with venom. 

"I am having Shizuka over and I don't want you to spoil it. She's been having a rough few days."

"So my little brother has a crush now, do you?" Seto teased, tussling his little brothers raven hair.

"Ewww. Why in the world would I have a crush on my future sister-in-law?" Mokuba cringed sticking his tongue out.

"What did you say!" Seto spat gripping his shoulders.

"I know all about your little crush on Jounouchi." Mokuba's violet eyes giggled with mischief as Seto's blue ones sharpened.

"I have nothing but annoyance for the mutt." 

"Ahh but you don't hate him. Seems you gave yourself away Seto dear."

"Children don't know hate they learn it and I don't want you learning it."

"Nice cover-up, but its not working. I see you daydream a lot more now and he is the only student at school that you say good-bye to. So you can deny to you can deny to me all you want but if you deny to yourself then I am personally going to give you the wake up call." Mokuba turned on his heel, leaving a black rubber mark on the white marble, as he walked out to his room. Seto stalked to his office leaving another rubber mark next to his brothers.

"Jou you are not going out like that!" Anzu shrieked perfect polished nails covering her mouth.

"Shut-up. I am not that anti." Jou sighed giving a look. He was wearing black combat boots with green and black jeans. His top half consisted of a fish net shirt and a tank top that said, "I don't like you". 

"Jou you do know that's a girls shirt." Yugi sweat dropped looking at his blond friend.

"And this is totally a girls holiday so why not?" Jou winked striking a girlish pose.

"This is one of the few holidays that we can dress up for school and you are going like that." Anzu glared tapping her foot.

"And I am dressed up." Jou defended himself pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Why can't males be pro valentines day? Why not wear a nice red button up shirt with a white rose in the pocket. Please? Just this once?" Anzu pleaded putting on a pout. When the gang of three arrived at school, Yugi was in the middle smiling nervously glancing at the two that flanked his sides. Anzu, who was at his left, was stalking into the school building face scrunched up in anger. Jou, on his right, was skipping along with a smile on his face and a sigh safety pined to his shirt. Now it read, "I don't like you and Anzu". Seto was walking around the decorated halls of the school, avoiding fan girls that wished to drown him in candy and the few fanatics that wished to abduct him. He looked around watching couples exchange flowers, candies, cards, kisses and a few other things that would go beyond this rating. A short girl with sandy brown hair and brown-gray eyes caught his attention as she ran up to him. Her bright yellow dress fluttered behind her as she ran with her hair doing the same as it was pulled up in the same color ribbon. The outfit made her look younger then she already looked. Seto gave her a smile as she stopped and bowed to him. Then he noticed a single flower in her hands and eyes it curiously. She noticed the look and handed it to him smiling. 

"Is this for me?" The girl nodded yes outstretching her arms to him. The flower was a simple blue bell with a note circled around the stem tied by a yellow ribbon. Seto carefully undid the ribbon and put it in his pocket. The note said thank-you.

"Your very welcome." Seto patted her head lightly. She signed back no problem before running off to her upcoming class.

"Such a Romeo. Touched yet another heart." Jou laughed wrapping his arms around Seto's shoulders.

"Fish net?" Seto questioned.

"It made Anzu royally ticked off. I couldn't resist."

"Also love the shirt/sign."

"Not more then me?" Jou sniffed looking sad.

"Should I bother to answer?"

"But I am so much better Seto love." Jou purred licking Seto's cheek.

"Did you get the call out?" Seto gave Jou a peck on the cheek.

"Yeps. The old man called this morning." Jou gave a smirk as he led Seto through the pink heart halls.

"Jou home room starts in 3 minutes." Anzu growled glaring down at the shirt.

"Yes but I have much better things to be doing then hanging out around here." Jou smiled matter of factly.

"What is more important then education?" Anzu barked. Jou hooked his left leg around Seto's waist and went up on his tiptoes to give the brunet a nice wet kiss. Seto smiled wrapping his arms around Jou's own waist lifting him off the ground. The sound of something falling broke their heated kiss. Anzu had fainted and fallen over.

"We're good." Jou whistled.

"Wonder if she'll suffer from a head injury?" Seto added.

"Hoping she will. It'll keep her mitts off my lover." Yami spoke coming out from around the corner. He seemed him holiday spirit dressed in tight red pants and a leather shirt. 

"Why in the world did you come out? Jealous of Seto and I?" Jou teased.

"I took advantage of the situation. You two where busy, Anzu passed out and no one was walking by." Yami said pulling down the collar of Yugi's shirt to show a fresh red mark on his neck. In other words, yes he was jealous.

"Well as nice as it was to speak to you, Katsuya and I have some business that needs to be attended to." Seto rushed pushing Jou out of the building.

"Why couldn't you have called out as well?" Yami asked and Yugi sweat dropped. Once Seto and Jou where safely in the car they went at each other.

"You've been away to long Katsuya. I've been wanting you." Seto whispered nipping at the pale neck.

"Not my fault. You where the one that said lets wait." Jou murmured cuddling into Seto's soft touch.

"Is this a girls tank top?" 

"Yes it is. Don't you like it?" Jou sniffed giving off this trademark puppy dog eyes.

"Oh yes I just love it to death." Seto said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"So nice." Jou said mocking Seto.

"But it looks so much better on you." Seto cooed his hands trailing under the tank top playing with the fish net holes.

"Can't you wait till we're at your house and in your bed? The car seat in not the most comfortable place in the world." Jou moaned arching his back into the touch.

"Mr. Kaiba we're at the mansion." The drivers voice crackled over the intercom.

"Seems you got your wish." Seto winked with amusement as he helped Jou out of the car and into his house.

"Seto your home early." Mokuba shouted running down the steps.

"School didn't have enough excitement for me today. So I thought to come home. Seto called back hiding Jou behind him.

"You never come home early from school. Exciting or not."

"I had enough of a reason to."

"I am sure that you did. Now what is the big surprise? Finally got a boyfriend?" Mokuba teased.

"Should I tell him Katsuya?" Seto taunted.

"Now I know that you have been daydreaming to much Seto. Jou's not here, unless you got him out of school and snuck him here. Seto you fox."

"Hmm I think you should show him." Jou whispered coming out from his hiding place.

"Yes I love that idea much more. I've always been so horrible with words." Seto pulled Jou in for a rough kiss. His tongue pushed past a set of white teeth as he continued to grind his mouth against Jou's soft willing one.

"I told you that I knew!" Mokuba shouted jumping up and down.

"Yes and now your brother and I are going to go upstairs, so no disturbing us ok?" Jou asked sweetly.

"I'll play my video games down here." Mokuba saluted them before turning towards the living room. Seto made sure Mokuba was out of sight before slowly leading Jou up the steps and decided on taking the round about way to his room.

"Teaser. I know that you know there is a faster way to your room." Jou sighed leaning onto Seto's shoulder.

"Just a few more feet and we'll be there." Seto walked up to two large oak doors, unlocked them and lead Jou into the all to familiar room.

"A little impatient my little pup." Seto huffed into Jou's neck as he pressed against Jou. Jou whimpered in response as he was caught between the door and Seto. Seto continued to assault Jou's neck with feather light touched and kisses.

"As nice as this is the door knob in my back is ruining the mood." 

"Then lets make you a bit more comfortable." Seto did a bridal sweep as he carried they other boy to the bed laying him down. He took Jou's arm to his mouth, leaving his mark.

"Normally this is supposed to be on the neck."

"If it's on the arm you can't hide it. People are going to know that you are mine Katsuya." Seto continued going from Jou's lips to his neck down to the fingertips. His own fingers played around the hem on the top and lifted it over and off of Jou. (A/N: This is where I chicken out. For people to go any farther you must use your own imagination. Sorry ^_^;) The next morning Seto woke up to hear the shower running and a note where Jou used to lay.

            Seto: Went to take a shower. Join me if you wish and we need to do this again.

Me~ Ok this is my second shot and a more explicit lime. I am still working up to reading lemons without running away.

Myself~ It was still mushy.

I~ I thought it was cute.

Me~ And these where the people that said before it sucked. -_-;

Myself~ I still agree to that.

I~ Nope changed my mind.

Me~ Well please tell me what you think and Happy Early V-Day!

All~ Byes!


End file.
